


The Hopeless Romantics

by FiendMaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Feels, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Feels, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Presents, Romantic Fluff, Supportive Magnus Bane, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: Alec laid a kiss on his boyfriend’s neck and then pulled back some. “I’m fine. But I… completely ruined our Valentine’s Day plans.” He shook his head mournfully and glanced at the setting sun on the far horizon.“How so?” Magnus smiled beautifully and tucked back a wild strand of hair. “The day’s not over yet.”–An extremely sweet Valentine’s Day Malec fic that will give you cavities.





	The Hopeless Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!!! <3
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [kezcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes)!

The sky was a calming display of pink and purple when Alec exited the Institute. He trudged down the steps with a sheepish, tired smile and flung his arms around Magnus so he could bury his face in the sweet scent and warmth of his boyfriend’s comforting embrace. His whole body melted under the gentle rubs on is back by magical fingers and he relaxed into it with an overwhelming amount of fondness, love, and gratitude.

“You must be so exhausted, my poor darling,” Magnus cooed softly.

Alec laid a kiss on his boyfriend’s neck and pulled back some. “I’m fine. But I… completely ruined our Valentine’s Day plans.” He shook his head mournfully and glanced at the setting sun on the far horizon.

“How so?” Magnus smiled beautifully and tucked back a wild strand of hair. “The day’s not over yet.”

“That’s true.” Alec perked up and grinned back at his boyfriend.

“So then, let’s go back to the loft.” Magnus summoned up a portal with a snap of his fingers and pulled them both into it with gradual steps, his back towards it as he stared into Alec’s eyes. “Have some dinner and champagne, take a luxurious bath…”

Alec inhaled sharply upon entering the loft and would have stopped dead if it weren’t for Magnus’ arms around his waist still guiding him onward. His eyes were wide as he darted them all around the dark living room that had been transformed into a cosy cave; with a lit fireplace crackling happily next to the coffee table filled with food along with two champagne flutes bubbling away that was then surrounded by a mound of pillows, a bag of heart-shaped papers, an insane amount of rose petals, and –  _oh._ “ _Magnus._ ” He sounded rightfully strangled. “Is that…”

“A new bow and quiver for my lovely, hardworking boyfriend?” Magnus asked cheekily.

“Magnus…” Alec reluctantly let go of his boyfriend to saunter over to the glittering black bow and quiver. He sat down slowly on the pillows and gathered the items in his hands then felt his throat constrict and his eyes water when he noticed that there were markings on it. “Magnus…” His first tear fell upon reading the first line on the bow because it wasn’t a protection rune or a warlock spell, it was his name – his new bow and quiver were engraved with a love letter to him from Magnus.

He let slip a few more tears as strong arms snaked around his waist once more and he buried his face in the loving embrace of his boyfriend. “You’re too much,” His whisper was feeble and sprinkled with light laughter. “You’re so…” He cried as he laughed, his grin wide and his heart soaring. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my precious darling,” Magnus replied affectionately.

Alec pulled back from the embrace, eyes still watery and grin still wide, and shook his head. “No…” He let go of the bow and quiver to curve his hand along his boyfriend’s neck, leaned in to brush their lips together, and then proceeded to lick his way in. His mind spun from the sweetness inside as he delved in further to encourage a sensual dance of tongues whilst he gradually pushed Magnus down onto the pillows until he was on top of the other and extracted himself from the kiss with a lingering peck.

“You’d better listen carefully…” He murmured lowly as he stared hotly into his boyfriend’s clouded gaze. “ _I love you_   _so much_.” His fingers were clumsy in his nervousness to grab the gift he had prepared for today but with determination, he brought it out of his pocket to lift up before Magnus’ eyes.

“Alexander –,” Magnus stopped abruptly to breathe in deeply and, like the duo of helpless lovers that they were, it was his turn to tear up. “That’s…  _Alexander,_ ”

Alec smiled happily at the reaction and placed the necklace around his boyfriend’s neck with as much care as he could. He lifted the supposed-pendant to eye-level and tilted it so that the words could be seen. “I carved them in with my bare hands because I wanted you to know I mean them with every piece of me.”

 

 _M.B._ _❤ my heart, my soul and my life_ _❤ A.L._

 

“ _Alexander_ , you’re going to make me cry,” Magnus protested feebly though it was obvious that his eyes were devouring the words with overwhelmed desperation. “You are also my heart.” He raised his hands to cup Alec’s cheek and the hand that held the ring. “My soul and my life.”

Magnus’ eyes were shimmering with tears and Alec could see galaxies within them. He kissed the ‘pendant’ and placed it on his boyfriend’s palm. “I know you’re trying to process what this means so let me just say it: everything this implies, symbolises and represents, I give them all to you.”

“Quiet, Alexander,” Magnus whined softly, probably so his voice wouldn’t crack from the excess of emotions, and pushed Alec’s face away as he struggled to keep in a grin. “My heart can’t take all of this in one go.” He beamed down at the object on his palm and poked at it cutely. “Are you sure you want to give this to me?”

“Am I sure?” Alec huffed playfully with a roll of his eyes. “Baby, the Lightwood ring has been rightfully yours for a long time now. I just took a while because…” He shrugged and placed a sloppy kiss on one of his boyfriend’s watery eyes. “Because I wanted it to be special to me and you.”

“All the implications, symbolisms and representations of the Lightwood ring isn’t special enough?” Magnus queried in happy disbelief. “You’re unbelievable and –  _Oh Alexander_ , I do love you so very much.” He mimicked Alec’s earlier action and kissed the ring as well then let it drop onto his bare chest before picking up the bag of heart-shaped papers that were, upon closer look, all proudly sporting bisexual colours. “And these are for you.”

Alec eyed the elegant writings on the pieces of paper and nearly sighed with joyous exasperation. “Magnus, I can’t – I haven’t even read what you wrote on my bow and quiver.”

“Mm, you can do that on your own time.” Magnus pushed the bag closer to Alec. “I’m less likely to cry while you read these in front of me.”

“Great, I’m going to be a mess when I get around to reading what’s on my new weapons then.” Magnus swayed his shoulders enticingly, his smile gorgeous and unrepentant, and Alec couldn’t resist yanking his boyfriend in for a short kiss. “Cuddle me and be a mess with me.”

Magnus’ smile softened. “Always.”

“I’m going in.” Alec grinned and blindly dipped his hand in the bag for his first note. He smoothed the paper with his hands and angled it so both of them could see what was written on it.

They were words, just words starting with “ _My darling Alexander”_ , but knowing that Magnus had written them, that all these words were taken from the depths of his boyfriend’s loving and giving heart then poured onto paper, that they were words meant for only  _him_  and that all of these were just a slice of their incredible love for each other –

He was a mess already, his nearly-dry eyes had promptly moistened again upon reading the heartfelt words, and his whole being melted into a puddle at the knowledge that this was just one of many, many heart notes written for him. “You’re such a liar.” His voice was rough from the thickness in his throat and he glared at the Lightwood ring. “Honestly, you’re the worst,” he groaned and wrapped his arms around Magnus. “I only got you one gift and I’m annoyed now.”

Magnus giggled adorably. “My Alexander, your gift is not only one  _thing_ , it is, as you said, also everything it implies, symbolises and represents so don’t be annoyed.”

“But it doesn’t even begin to express how much I truly love you.” Alec laid his head on his boyfriend’s chest and sulked with a full pout on his lips. “I should have written you a sonnet or something.”

“Oh darling.” Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek. “You write me love poems every day.”

“No, I don’t…” Alec furrowed his brows, trying to decide whether he was being comforted or if his boyfriend truly thought he had been leaving such things and if so, who the hell was writing those love poems because he was going to injure them terribly with his new bow and quiver. “Do I have someone to kill?”

Magnus burst out into chuckles. “No!” His whole body shook with laughter and Alec enjoyed the vibrations with a content smile. “Every note you leave me to read for when you’re away at work are love poems to me and I cherish each and every one of them. You make me feel so loved every day, Alexander, and I only hope to achieve the same.”

“You do,” Alec reassured softly with shocked awe, pleasantly surprised at the impact of the little notes he loved writing for his boyfriend.

Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek again. “I wanted to do the same for you, be there for you when you’re working, and I thought of all these.” He gestured to the bow and quiver and the bag. “The words on your bow and quiver, the bag, and the paper hearts are only visible to the both of us so you can bring them along with you wherever you wish without worry.”

“I…” Alec looked at the words on the paper heart he held. “Thank you, Magnus.”

“Everything for you, my love.”

Alec sat up suddenly as a very important information popped up in his head. He stuck his hand in his jacket and produced a box and then with a straight face said, “I lied. There’s one more thing.”

“A lie? What is this betrayal of trust?” Magnus dramatically placed a hand on his chest.

“Shut up.” Alec laughed and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand to place it atop the box. “Open it.”

“You forgot you had this, didn’t you? Don’t lie.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yes, I forgot.” He tapped the box with an excited smile. “Open it.”

“Ooooh, must be something special. I need to ready my heart.” Magnus closed his eyes, took a breath, opened his eyes and did as told. He gasped immediately, eyes wide, and unconsciously moved forward to peer at the contents more closely. “Are those… made of what I think they’re made of?”

“I’m not sure. Let me read your mind,” Alec joked then kissed his boyfriend’s nose when the other glared at him halfheartedly. “Yes, they’re made from an arrow. The first arrow I was proud of making all by myself to be precise.”

“You keep sweeping me off my feet, Alexander…” Magnus picked up the ear cuff first.

It was made purely of parts of an arrow’s arrowhead, shaft, fletching, and nock which meant of course that it was carved with runes and, though tiny, would be effective against demons. Not that… an ear cuff would make a nice weapon so Alec kept his mouth shut about it. “Do you like it?”

“Honestly Alexander, if you gave me a trash can, I’d be weirded out but I’d still like it.” Magnus smirked and put the ear cuff on. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful,” Alec answered without a second thought.

“What a flirt,” Magnus teased and picked up another item. “So what’s the difference between this ring and the Lightwood ring, Alexander?”

Alec rubbed his fingertip on the gem. “This is me and not just my last name. I found that gem after scouring through nearly all the shops in New York that would sell them to find my eye colour and I made this ring with the rest of the arrow. Making that petal cut for the biggest gem and the butterfly cut for the smaller gems was probably the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life.”

He plucked the ring out of Magnus’ hold and kissed his boyfriend’s ring finger before sliding it on. “The Lightwood ring is from my heritage to you while this ring is from me to you. They aren’t very different in what they mean, imply, symbolise and represent but they are two halves of me and I wanted to give you all of me in material form.”

“You know when you told me I was the worst?” Magnus gave him a side-eye. “ _You’re_ actually the worst.”

Alec burst out into laughter. “ _Please_. I have so many letters to go through.”

“Yes, but you gave me rings, you ridiculously perfect man!” Magnus grabbed Alec by the collar and hauled him in for a hot kiss. “They’re exquisite, darling, thank you.” He husked.

“ _You’re_ exquisite,” Alec mumbled into the kiss.

Magnus groaned. “Will you stop?”

“I love you, baby,” Alec said in lieu of a reply. He put down the box so he could enclose his boyfriend’s face in his hands and rub his fingertips along sharp jaws whilst they exchanged pecks. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my darling Alexander.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

_My darling Alexander,_

_For years I had it drummed into me that no love could last for life…_

_And then I met a man who was still so very much a boy, as lost and afraid as I was…_

_A man who had so much love to give that all I could dream of was to be given that gift…_

_And for a time, I was still lost and afraid, desperate to reach for love once again…_

_But this man came to me with sure steps, a shining beacon in my dark life – I was blessed…_

_He swept me away in a sweet dance of sunrises and sunsets, of moonlights and stars…_

_My Alexander, who I love so very much with all of me, you are my very own everything..._

_And I want you to know that loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done…_

_Magnus Bane ❤_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah this was the sweetest thing I've written ever. I hope it went well and that you all liked it! I accept vday gifts in the form of comments and kudos <3
> 
> Reblog [here](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/170854779089/LqyWwvP2).
> 
> Come chat with me @ [maztri](https://maztri.tumblr.com)!


End file.
